Konoha Middle School
by Splitz-Girl
Summary: A life at Konoha Middle School is full of twists and turns, ups and downs, and even trust and betrayal. Friends turn against each other, love turns to hate, and it all happens in the lives of just 10 people. 3rd chappie up!
1. Uzumaki Naruto

Author's note: Um…. Actually, this fic is based loosely on my actual life… soooooo yeah…. I guess I'm Tenten… cuz… um…. It… works better that way…. My life isn't quite full of drama, but the world around me is… Especially with... um… "Sakura"… I don't think I'll reveal who the characters are based on… "Sakura", "Hinata", sorry if you find this, I couldn't resist. Well… Here we go… I'll explain things along the way… Oh! And in this fic, Tenten's the youngest, not the oldest. And I'm just going to say her last name is 'Ranzaki' heheh…

X

Hi there, I'm Tenten. I'm twelve going on thirteen in December. My life is somewhat stressful with all my stupid ballet lessons and piano, but all I really want to do is practice fighting, handle my weapon collection and hang out with my friends, which strangely enough are mostly guys, one of which, is my old friend's ex-boyfriends. Well, it's complicated. I'll start from the beginning-and I won't narrate either. As a friend says, it's too troublesome.

X

Four seventh grade girls ran giddily into the outer field of Konoha Middle School. One with blossom coloured hair, one a golden blonde, a shy girl with deep blue hair and one with her long chestnut hair tied up in two tight buns. The pink haired girl was holding a box of chocolates.

The brown haired girl was getting impatient.

"COME ON, SAKURA!!! Tell us who gave you the chocolates!"

"Yeah, Sakura, tell us already!"

"S-Sakura! I-I can't run (pant) a-anymore…"

Sakura finally stopped and seeing as she was dieting: handed the chocolates to a sugar-loving Tenten, seeing as she was strangely the skinniest (it was strange as she NEVER dieted or played sports and she ate lots of junk food). Tenten squealed and hugged the box to her chest and jumped up and down.

Sakura turned to her best friends. "Ok, um… I'm not sure how to say this… but… I have a boyfriend."

Ino, Hinata and Tenten gaped at her.

"YOU ARE TWELVE!!!"

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"WHAT?! Since when?!"

Sakura blushed.

"Um… since fifth grade?"

Ino and Hinata looked at her blankly. Tenten was the first to react.

"Y-you… are… so…. MEAN! YOU KEPT THIS FROM US FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS?!"

Tenten was smiling through her fake anger. She was obviously happy for Sakura. Ino and Hinata decided to go along with the joke.

"Yeah, Sakura! What's wrong with you?"

"Jeez, Sakura!"

"Meanie! You are so- what's his name?"

Ino and Hinata laughed at Tenten's little joke.

Sakura laughed. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto. I met him at my old school in grade five, but we broke up about two weeks ago."

Ino was puzzled.

"Why did you break up?"

"Well… He kind of moved to Suna last year…"

"Oh…"

Sakura stared into the sky.

"We tried to stay together but it wasn't working, the distance tore us apart, but he now wants to get back together with me. He's been sending me gifts, emails- Yesterday, I found a puppy in a basket sitting on my doorstep and his collar was labelled 'NARUTOLOVESSAKURA'."

Hinata was shocked.

"Wow. Um… well… wow."

"He won't stop bugging me! I can't get him to stop! I really like him but… It's not going to work! I want him to move on! I want to move on! But, he won't let go! He says there's no reason! I gave him the reason! He's too far away! But he won't listen to me…"

The rest of the day was normal. Going to classes, dealing with their bitchy teacher Yuhi Kurenai. They're teacher never ever helped them. All she ever did was sit there, putting down her students when didn't agree with their opinion. After school, the four girls met up with their two other friends, Temari and Karin. Tenten frowned. She didn't like those two very much. They were… um… girly. Not girly-girly, wild-party-flirty-self conscious-girly. Temari and Karin were best friends but they fought a lot. Temari was tall and sporty and Karin was…. slightly overweight. Neither of them were very smart either. To them, it was looks before books.

Temari walked up to them.

"What's up guys? Ino? Hinata? Tenten? You've got a strange look on your faces, guys."

Sakura blushed. "Well…"

"Sakura's got a boyfriend!" Ino blurted out.

Hinata giggled like crazy.

Karin gasped in excitement.

"No way!"

"Wow! Go Sakura!"

Sakura blushed even harder.

Tenten left after that. She had to go to her stupid ballet lessons. It wasn't so bad at first. In fact, when she was a little kid, it was fun! But over the years, it became troublesome and boring but her mother didn't let her quit. Her mother put her in ballet, piano, lots of stuff like that and she kept pushing her and pushing her. Tenten was sick of it but she went anyway. At her ballet lesson, she fell behind the other girls and was constantly corrected by her teacher.

"Tenten, you have to turn out your legs more."

"Pull up, Tenten! Pull up!"

"Tenten! Point your feet!"

Tenten was sick and tired of hearing it. Pull up. Pfff. It's just another way of saying 'suck in your gut, stand straight and strain yourself!'.

Then there was piano. Tenten was ok with playing the piano, but playing the same songs-especially ones she hated- over and over and over. Hundreds and hundreds of times! It was horrible. Then there were scales. Playing the same 16 notes over and over. Different versions of the same 16 notes. For eight years.

It was always the same for the young girl. School, ballet, homework, sleep. School, ballet, homework, sleep. School with a horrible teacher, boring, tiring, ballet, long hours of homework and getting to bed past midnight.

And people ask her why she always looks so tired.

X

The next day, everyone was talking about Sakura's secret beau. All her friends had questions about the boy.

"When did you guys meet?"

"Where's Uzumaki now?"

"Are you really going to dump him?"

This went on for about a week.

On a bright day, Ino and Hinata were away sick. It was originally just Ino that was sick, but for kicks, she decided to cough all over the stair railings and the doorknobs and managed to infect Hinata, along with 20 percent of the school.

So Tenten was stuck with Sakura, Temari and Karin. The four walked over to the playground where there was a cone shaped structure made of many thick, long, red ropes supported by a long metal pole. It was nicknamed 'The Spider web'.

They sat down on the intertwining ropes.

Sakura sighed.

"I really need to break up with Naruto, but I don't know how! "

Something lit up in Karin's dim mind.

"Hey, if you had another boyfriend, wouldn't that give him a reason to break up with you?"

Tenten played the idea in her mind.

"You know, Sakura, it could work. If you had a boyfriend, then he might stop chasing you."

"Ok, but I'm going to need your help. Just sign into our regular chat room at 4 o clock today with these screen names. Karin, you're playing the most important role of all…"

X

ChocolateChipCookies has signed in.

_Tenten winced at her stupid screen name._

_She sat and waited for the others._

2 HOTT 4 U has signed in.

ChocolateChipCookies: Hiya Temari, u ready?

2 HOTT 4 U: Are u kidding?… this is gonna be great!

ChocolateChipCooKies: Well ur enthusiastic 2 lie 2 a stranger

2 HOTT 4 U: Shut up!!!

Rico52Sakura has signed in.

Rico 52Sakura: Why do _I_ have to be the boyfriend?

ChocolateChipCookies: Cuz ur the only 1 that can pass 4 a guy

2 HOTT 4 U: lolz so true

CherryBlossom has signed in.

CherryBlossom: r u guys ready to act?

ChocolateChipCookies: sureeeeeeee

2 HOTT 4 U: yeppers

Rico52Sakura: …no

CherryBlossom: 2 bad

Rico52Sakura: wutever

Rico52Sakura has signed out.

RAMENISAWSOME has signed in.

RAMENISAWSOME: Hi Saku-chan!!! Wut did ya wanna talk about?

ChocolateChipCookies: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya!

RAMENISAWSOME: Ummmmm who r u?

CherryBlossom: She's my friend, Naruto

ChocolateChipCookies: I like pancakes!

RAMENISAWSOME: 0.o well…. I like ramen…

ChocolateChipCookies: YAAAAAAAY!!!

2 HOTT 4 U: Heeeeeey, hottie, u wanna send me a picky of u or ur ass once Sakura dumps u?

RAMENISAWSOME: Wait, wut?!

RAMENISAWSOME: Saku-chan, wut is she talking about?

CherryBlossom: Errrr…

Rico52Sakura has signed in.

Rico52Sakura: hiiiii Kura-hime!

RAMENISAWSOME: who the fuck are u?!?!?!?!

Rico52Sakura: I'm Rico, Kura-hime's bf, and u must be the loser she dated

RAMENISAWSOME: Saku-chan!!! Is this true????

CherryBlossom: …

RAMENISAWSOME: Oh god…

CherryBlossom: I'm srry Naruto…

CherryBlossom: I've found someone else…

RAMENISAWSOME: oh… ok… well… wutever makes u happy… Rico… take care of Kura-chan for me…

2 HOTT 4 U: …

2 HOTT 4 U: I'm srry, I can't let this go on

2 HOTT 4 U: Naruto, u seem like a nice guy, and I cant see u be hurt like this… Sakura, tell him the truth

ChocolateChipCookies: WTF r u doin Temari?!

2 HOTT 4 U: I hav hockey practice… bye… guys, stop acting

ChocolateChipCookies: Dammit Temari u cracked like a nut under an anvil!

CherryBlossom: wth Tenten?

2 HOTT 4 U has signed off.

Rico52Sakura: Stupid Temari… I'm outta here

Rico52Sakura has signed off.

ChocolateChipCookies: ….I'm just gonna… go….

ChocolateChipCookies has signed off.

RAMENISAWSOME: …

RAMENISAWSOME: WTF IS GOING ON, SAKURA?!

X

The next day at school, Tenten talked to Sakura.

"So…. What happened? Are you mad?"

"Naah… Things worked out! Now we have to work on hooking up Ino and Shikamaru! We all know they like each other!"

"Hmm… I don't like Shikamaru very much; Ino spends too much time with him… but seriously? It's all over?"

"Yup! And now thanks to your help, I'm finally free!"

Sakura ran across the field laughing as the wind blew through her hair.

X

So yeah! That's how it all started, through the eyes of me- Tenten! It gets more dramatic later on… with Sakura's love life and all, best friends turning against each other… yep. This is my life! I don't know if it'll ever calm down!

X

**Soooooooo yea… this actually happened to me…. It's weird…. But uh… next time, the relationship between shika and ino and the exclusion of temari! Things are gonna get serious!**


	2. Shikamaru vs Temari

**Hiya there guys! Once again, this story is base on my life and the people around me. That's right. I'm "Tenten". Today- Exclusion.**

X

Hi! Tenten again! Going on with the next chapter of my dramatic life. Well, it's not THAT dramatic. Well, after the whole Uzumaki Naruto thing, something else happened. Shikamaru and Temari had been at some kind of war for a while. They HATED each other. This resulted in… well, you'll see.

X

Tenten frowned.

She had come home from ballet (bleh) one day and in her email inbox, she found a letter from Shikamaru.

_Dear fellow classmates, I propose that we tell Temari she is a bitch tomorrow._

_Are you with me???_

_Shikamaru_

Tenten saw it coming. Shikamaru and Temari absolutely hated each other. If you left them alone in a room together, they would tear each other's lungs out. But… he was joking, wasn't he?

The young girl thought.

Shikamaru had already told Temari she was a "bitch" numerous times. Why propose it to his friends?

Tenten decided to ignore it. Shikamaru probably just got into another fight with Temari.

Stupid Shikamaru. Stupid, impulsive Shikamaru. Stupid, impulsive, friend-hogging Shikamaru.

That last one was the worst. Shikamaru always pulled Ino away from her group, and Tenten didn't like it. Ino was **her **friend, not his. She hated how Ino now seemed distant from the group. She always hung out with Shikamaru. Now Tenten had to hang around him and his friends: Neji, Kiba and Lee.

Well… at least Neji was kind of cute.

Tenten giggled. Deciding it was a joke; Tenten closed her email inbox window and continued on with her day.

X

The next day as Tenten was brushing her hair, she heard Sakura arriving at the door. She walked to school with Sakura everyday. Hurriedly TenTen stashed her brush into her drawer and thrust the door open, wanting to know about Shikamaru's e-mail. However when TenTen walked into the living room Sakura sat there with a grim look on her face; it was obvious that Shikamaru had also sent an email to Sakura and he was serious.

X

The recess bell rung.

Tenten walked outside with her three best friends, following Shikamaru and his posse. Temari was "sick" that day. Suspicions were that Temari received an "email" from Shikamaru, and decided to skip the day, and Hinata was out of town visiting her aunt.

The eight kids huddled under a tree as the boy with the ponytail spoke to the rest a few minutes later, Shikamaru had fully explained his plan.

TenTen's hands shook, her breathing increased and her head pounded. She could not believe the words slipping out of Shikamaru's mouth.

"So everyone got it? No one talks to Temari at all. Just cut the damn slut out of everything. We commence the plan next week."

She looked around at her other friends that were also grouped around Shikamaru: Ino, Sakura and Karin. Someone was bound to object … someone had to… TenTen stole a glance at Karin; Karin and Temari were as close as could be … or so it had seemed for Karin held a strong look in her eyes as she nodded and agreed with Shikamaru. TenTen stared at Karin; what kind of friend was she?! Suddenly TenTen looked at Ino; she was a peacemaker, avoided trouble, surely she would object, however like the case with Karin, Ino also did not object which stunned TenTen. Only through force did she look at Sakura; scared whether she would react the same as Ino and Karin. However the last girl grouped around Shikamaru seemed to have the same reaction as Tenten: surprised and shocked. A few of the boys seemed to have the same idea.

Tenten opened her mouth to speak-

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell rung again. Tenten sighed. She would have to try again later, maybe with Hinata.

Tenten's and Sakura's eyes met. They sadly walked back to the school.

X

Shikamaru served the ball, and hit Temari, who was in front of him, in the back of the head.

"Ow! Watch it, you idiot!"

Temari picked up the volleyball and rolled it under the net to Tenten.

Tenten picked up the ball nervously. She hated sports, and she sucked at a lot of them too. However, she did like to fight and handle weapons. But that's not going to get you an A in gym class, now is it?

"Come on Tenten! You can do it!"

"Right over the net, girl!"

"Goooooo Tenten!"

Tenten served the ball just over the net as everyone cheered and the rally began.

Hinata set the ball and ran out of the way as Kiba ran over to spike it over the net. Ino ran towards the net and smacked the ball back towards Kiba. Karin dove in front of Kiba and spiked it back over the net as Sakura rushed towards the ball. The pink haired girl set the ball and Neji set it over the net. Temari set it lightly over the net, but Lee suddenly ran forward and spiked the ball straight back down on her side.

The ball hit the ground and bounced a few times before entirely stopping.

"You suck Temari!" Yelled Shikamaru.

Temari glared at him and stormed off into the change room.

The gym teacher, Maito Gai, blew his whistle.

"Great job guys! Get changed and line up at the door."

The students went off to change.

Shikamaru walked up to Lee, who was washing his face with a towel in front of the sink in the boys' change room.

"Hey Lee. Great game."

Lee said something, but the towel on his face muffled his voice.

Shikamaru smirked.

"Er… yeah. Sure. Anyways, what do you think about the "Ditch Temari" plan?"

Lee gasped for air after removing the towel from his face.

"Well, it's kind of cruel… I mean, you're turning her friends against her."

"Well she deserves it! She's always so mean, insulting everyone, ditching her would mean, she would hurt less people!"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

X

"OUCH!"

Kiba had walked into a pole in the water park, due to the fact that he had is eyes closed.

The water park was a playground in front of the school. It was shaped like a boat and it was divided into three parts. Sometimes, Shikamaru and his friends would play "Grounders" there. Sometimes, a few of the girls would join in.

Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura laughed before jumping to another part of the boat.

Kiba thought he heard somebody running across the ground.

"GROUNDERS!"

"No one!" replied Sakura.

"Don't do that, Sakura, it's annoying."

"Shut up, Kiba."

Kiba wandered towards Sakura's voice- only to hit another pole and fall to the ground.

Everyone laughed once again.

"GROUNDERS! GROUNDERS! GROUNDERS! Did I get anyone?"

Shikamaru jumped on to the top the boat.

"Okay, guys. Time out!"

Neji jumped down from on top of the pole Kiba had bumped into and helped Kiba up.

Shikamaru spoke to the rest.

"So everyone good with the whole "Ditch Temari" thing?"

"No."

"No!"

"_No!_"

Shikamaru sighed.

"What's wrong with it?"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with it?! Your excluding Temari from everything!"

Neji agreed.

"I don't like Temari very much, but Kiba has a point. Cutting off somebody completely is just, well, evil."

Sakura was quite upset.

"You're also forgetting that Temari is my friend."

Shikamaru sighed again. He's pretty repetitive, huh?

"First off, Temari is the meanest bitch ever. So, if she's not going to be nice to us, why be nice to her? So we're not excluding her, we're just treating her the way, she treats us. "

Kiba looked down and thought.

"And Neji, it's not evil, or mean. If she's going to treat us like crap, why do we have to respect her?"

Neji pondered this.

"And Sakura. Is she really your friend? Hasn't she ever been mean to you?"

"Yes but-"

"How many times?"

"…"

"And you just took it right? 'Cause that's what a real friend does."

"Exactly! That's what I did! Because she's my friend! It was just teasing!"

"Well have you ever teased her?"

"A little…"

"And how has she reacted?"

"Well…"

"She spazzed out at you, didn't she?"

"…"

"She got upset and insulted you, right?"

"…"

"She could treat you like trash and she wouldn't let you tease her the tiniest bit?!"

"…"

"Can you still call her a friend?"

"…"

"Well, what do you say, Sakura? Help us?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Sakura, I you help us, you're helping all the other kids that Temari is mean to. You have the power to stop the witch from hurting all your friends."

"…well…"

"And I'm sure Ino would appreciate it."

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up. Shikamaru's voice had suddenly turned soft. She looked up.

She didn't see the bored, humor-filled eyes she normally saw, or the determined boy he just was ten seconds ago.

She saw a boy, pleading.

He was pleading for her to help. Pleading for her to help stop Temari from hurting people anymore.

"Okay."

X

Hinata and Tenten sat at a table in an open grass field, both drawing in their own notebook. Hinata's was a light purple while Tenten's was a deep blue.

Hinata was sketching the field they were in under the great blue sky. Her notebook was filled with drawings of meadows, beaches, oceans, cities, castles and a lot more.

Tenten was drawing whatever images she saw in her mind. She was currently drawing a girl of ten or eleven years in some sort of toga, sitting on a wooden stool on a hill. Behind her was a small house and behind the hill were many mountains. She was playing a strange string instrument with a wooden frame. It was very big as well. It seemed to stretch eight feet horizontally and six feet vertically. It held many, many, long, silver strings that she seemed to be playing like a harp. A man was behind her, listening as she played. Tenten's notebook was filled with many scenes that just floated into her imagination.

Shikamaru observed the girls before walking up to them.

"Wow. That's a pretty nice picture Tenten. But why is the man frowning?"

"The girl's not playing well enough."

"But she looks like she's working quite hard."

"She is."

"But she's not playing well?"

"She is. She's wonderful."

"But she's still not playing well enough?"

"She never will."

Shikamaru decided to stop questioning the girl's strange picture.

He walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata, that's very realistic."

"Thanks."

"It looks just like the field."

"Thanks."

"Can I see your other drawings?"

"Thanks."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Tenten, Hinata, can I talk to you?"

The girls looked up.

"What do you think about the "Ditch Temari" plan?"

The girls that had just been struck with fantasy in a dreamlike state suddenly turned serious.

"It's awful!"

"It's terrible!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"But Temari is so mean. Ditching her would stop her from being mean to us."

Tenten stood up angrily.

"No, that wouldn't stop her, it would destroy her emotionally!"

Shikamaru turned to her.

"It would be the right thing to do! Besides, if she's going to be so mean, why should be nice to her?"

Hinata also stood up, quite mad.

"Well you're mean to all of us too. You make fun of everyone all the time!"

"Yes, but everyone knows I'm joking! I don't really mean it!"

Hinata shook her head.

"Well, you should try to make that a bit more clear."

Hinata picked up her notebook and pencil and Tenten did the same.

Tenten took one last look at Shikamaru.

"Goodbye, Shikamaru."

The girls turned on their heels and walked off.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Damn it."

X

The next day, Temari cried a lot. Everyone had insulted her, excluded her- Karin, her best friend had pushed her to the ground before laughing, then joining Shikamaru and his group.

Tenten and Hinata had tried to cheer her up, but it was impossible.

That night, Temari called Tenten.

"(sniff) I d-don't know what t-to do! (sob) N-no one will talk to m-me! I called Sakura, b-but she just ignores me and leaves me on the l-line for (sniff) ten minutes! Ino won't even pick up the phone! Karin called me to tell me how much she hated me! She was supposed t-to be my b-best friend!"

Tenten tried comforting her the best she could, as did Hinata whenever Temari called her.

X

Throughout the next week, Tenten and Hinata took shifts between comforting Temari and negotiating with the others.

"Shikamaru, how could you!"

"Karin, how can you betray your best friend?"

"Just give Temari another chance guys."

"…uh…please?"

X

About a week later, Temari called Tenten again.

"That's it! I've had it! If they're going to keep acting like this, I'll just make some new friends!"

"Uh… good for you?"

"Thanks for all your help Tenten. Hinata too."

X

Temari had started hanging out with the girls she played sports with. She had found people that accepted her. And after that, strangely enough, she had started to patch things up with Karin, Ino and Sakura. She and Shikamaru hated each other as much as ever but things were finally starting to work out.

A very stressed Tenten and Hinata flopped down on the grass after school.

"Never again."

"You said it!"

The two laughed and stared to relax as they dozed off under the sun.

X

So that's the whole story on the exclusion of Temari. The solution was strange, and I don't see the morale but who cares? That's what really happened! Well the drama has really begun. Soon, my story will start to steer back towards the subject of love and relationships! Not just Sakura's or Ino's, but mine too!

X

**Yes. This really happened. And the problem was solved as simple as that. Weird huh?**


	3. The Springtime of LOVE

**WOW!!! Special thanks to "Sakura" for helping with the last chapter! I got that one done super fast!!! Well once again, the fic is based on my life, yadayadayada. ENJOY!**

X

Hey there guys! Guess who? Yep, it's me! Tenten! After the whole Temari thing blew over, everything was back to normal… until it took a turn. Well we ALL know that Ino and Shikamaru liked each other, so… well you get it. And it's not just sparks between those too; things are going to start heating up for me too! So… well… you'll see!

X

Soon, Spring was in the air and Spring also brought along other things besides sunshine, flowers and fresh air. Love. It was obvious to everyone that Shikamaru and Ino liked each other, possibly loved. Eventually Sakura, Temari and Karin grew tired of their endless flirting. The three girls took it upon themselves to take in turns convincing Ino that she and Shikamaru were right for each other.

Tenten, however, wanted no part in this. She detested Shikamaru for hogging her friend, pulling Ino away from their group. She had even confronted Ino about this problem. However, Ino just continued to assure her that nothing of the sort was happening. Slowly, Tenten's disliking for Shikamaru grew into hate. She just wanted things to go back to the way it used to be. With, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and herself walking through the fields and no Shikamaru at all.

X

Sakura sat in front of her computer talking to various people from Konoha in numerous chat rooms.

S. Uchiha: So how's the Naruto thing going?

CherryBlossom: not too bad, the talk is starting to die down…

Suddenly, a new chat room sprung up. Sakura read the message and closed all her other chats with a simple "g2g".

Her undivided attention was now on her conversation with her best friend: Ino.

Sakura read Ino's message repeatedly to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

I N O-C H A N: Sakura, wut would u say if me and Shikamaru were going out?

CherryBlossom: …?

ShIkA has signed in.

CherryBlossom: ARE you guys going out?!

I N O-C H A N: Yes, I think so, r u ready shika-kun?

ShIkA: I'm ready

CherryBlossom: You didn't answer my question…

I N O-C H A N: Yeah…

CherryBlossom: OMG about time!!!!

I N O-C H A N: Don't tell Karin, I want to tell her myself… u can tell everyone else though

CherryBlossom: LOL kk

CherryBlossom: Well I'm gonna leave u 2 lovebirds alone byeeeeeee

CherryBlossom has signed out.

X

Sakura had spent the last half an hour calling up all her friends. She had told Neji, Kiba, Lee, Hinata and Temari. She had even told her own personal friends. After she had finished, everyone knew about the great news. After a long conversation with Temari about whether or not Ino and Shikamaru had been dating in secret before today, Sakura flopped down onto her bed. That was everyone. She took out a book and read for about an hour. The book transported her to a land of thrilling fantasy, as her mind began to soar through its pages. After an hour, she put the book away and closed her eyes as she lay against the pillow. She started to doze off…

Sakura shot straight back up.

Tenten.

She had forgotten to call Tenten.

The innocent young girl would definitely be hurt if she was the only one Sakura hadn't told.

Sakura glanced at the clock. 10:49 pm. It was a Monday night. Was that too late to call? Sakura laughed at the thought. Tenten wouldn't mind. It wasn't like she went to bed early… The rumour was she didn't sleep until past midnight. A few crazy kids thought the girl didn't sleep at all.

Sakura took out her cell phone and dialled Tenten's number.

Tenten picked up right away.

She must have been a bit lonely.

That happened sometimes. Tenten wasn't allowed out much and sometimes she ever had anything to do.

"Hello?"

Tenten seemed a bit excited.

Yeah, she must have been a little lonely.

Sakura giggled.

"Hi! Guess what? Shikamaru and Ino are going out now! They told me today!"

Tenten laughed.

"Wow! Hey! I know! I'm going to make a ring right now for Shikamaru to give to Ino!"

Sakura chuckled.

"I think it's too early for them to have a wedding ring!"

Tenten giggled some more.

"Whatever. I'm going to make it real pretty! Bye!"

"See yo-"

Sakura heard a click on the other line.

She laughed.

"She hung up on me!"

X

The next morning Tenten was full of anticipation to see the new couple. She quickly looked herself over in the mirror, grabbed the ring she had made and headed out to see Sakura. Proudly she opened the box and gave Sakura the first peek. Sakura gasped. The ring was made from many gold wires intertwined together. It had a few beads on it too. And in the centre, there was a gold-orange flower bead. It was beautiful. Sakura waited for Tenten to finish eating her breakfast before the two girls headed out the door.

X

When they arrived at school Tenten and Sakura quickly rushed over to the usual meeting place: the playground a few metres away from the school, to see Shikamaru sitting on a rock and grinning a lovesick. Sakura announced their presence by saying a loud " OOOOOOOHHH! Shikamaru and Ino sitting in a tree." Tenten joined in " K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love," Sakura made a various hearts in the air, " Second comes marriage and third comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Tenten and Sakura sang. Shikamaru smiled, " That's enough guys." Sakura pouted; wanting to finish the final verse but all the same smiled. "Fine, but only because you're Ino's boyfriend."

At Sakura's words Tenten felt a slight flutter in her stomach; Ino's boyfriend. Already Shikamaru took up Ino's time but now he was her boyfriend. Now he had an actual excuse to hang around them. Take Ino's attention and take her away – more so than he had already done. Remembering the box in her pocket she quickly took it out.

" Look Shika-kun, I made a ring for you to give to Ino."

As Karin and Temari arrived, Karin jumped in. "Yeah Shikamaru give it to her… she'll like it."

Sakura laughed. " There's a dance tomorrow, you should like, get down on your knees-"

Shikamaru interrupted angrily.

"I'm not proposing!"

Sakura just continued. "Yeah, make it seem like you're proposing and be like, 'Ino, will you… go to the dance with me?'"

Karin and Temari laughed before starting a chant.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Tenten saw Sakura whisper something into Temari's ear and Temari whispered into Karin's ear. Their new chant began.

" Do Ino! Do Ino!" They said it two times before laughing their heads off.

Shikamaru tried not to laugh.

"Very funny guys."

But it was plain to see he wanted to laugh as well.

He slipped the ring into the pocket of his pants.

"What are they laughing at?"

Tenten turned around to see Ino arriving. She immediately gave Ino a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Tenten began jumping up and down.

Shikamaru turned and walked towards Ino. Ino gave Shikamaru a big hug.

Tenten watched them with a fake smile on her face. Luckily for her, she also took Musical Theatre along with ballet. There she learned to act. To show anger when she felt content. To look sad and pathetic when she felt scheming and determined and most importantly, to smile no matter how you really felt inside.

Tenten was happy for Ino, but… Shikamaru? Now Ino would be even more distant from her.

Shikamaru's small posse formed a circle around the couple.

Karin called out.

"Shika! Give her the ring!"

"Ring?"

Ino was a bit surprised.

Shikamaru blushed.

"It's nothing."

Tenten grew frustrated. Nothing? She had worked an hour on that ring for… nothing?!

That jerk.

Ino eventually coaxed Shikamaru into giving her the ring.

Ino smiled at Tenten.

"Thanks."

X

The next few weeks were normal but Shikamaru and Ino were constantly bothered about their relationship.

Out of nowhere, Sakura had an idea.

She talked it over with Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Karin and Temari.

"Hey, why don't we set up someone else? That might be fun."

The group decided their targets.

Tenten and Neji.

X

During the span of a few days everything appeared peaceful to Tenten. Ino and Shikamaru had a happy relationship. As for the others, everyone was doing very well emotional-wise. Academic-wise was another story.

The classmates were in the only French immersion class in the entire school, and their class consisted only of twelve students. Their sensei, Kurenai, had recently suffered an emotional blow as she snapped at the students, refused to listen to her students and had it out for certain students.

The worst victims of this so-called "sensei" were Temari and Sakura. Sakura had great potential at many subjects but was too lazy to pursue and achieve goals that could help her realize said potential. As a teacher, one should be aiding her students in their worst subjects and encouraging them. Instead Kurenai constantly shot down Sakura's arguments and only ever criticized her. There's a fine line between "constructive criticism" and wanting to kill a person's self-confidence.

Temari's experience was – if possible even worse than Sakura's.

Temari was the first of the circle of friends, to experience puberty.

Temari had a difficult time coping with her "problem". Some days she would go home because of stomach cramps so painful, she could barely walk. When she would come back to school a few days later, she would find a very unhappy Kurenai who insisted she finish her lessons that she had missed during only one lunch period, which was ludicrous because some side-effects had not yet disappeared and there was still pain for the blonde.

However even though several students were attempting to bring their academic marks up they did not fail to notice the growing romance between Neji and Tenten, Sakura and her ex-boyfriend Naruto, and Karin and Suigetsu (a friend of Naruto's).

Even though Karin had only ever talked to Suigetsu in chat rooms, she still liked him. Though Ino, Sakura and Temari all disapproved in secret they never voiced their true opinions about Suigetsu. Karin was the only one yet to experience a romance. The only one to not smile at someone for no reason at all, know that no matter what there was someone out there for them (Well, except Tenten, but she didn't count as she was the so-called "innocent" one).

Though they doubted that a pervert like Suigetsu would do such things, they dared not interfere. After all, Karin wasn't like them. She wasn't sure of how to act around boys, didn't know how to pick up clues if guys liked them or not. In short she was inexperienced, the only soldier left on the battlefield, struggling to survive. The girls wanted their best friend off that battlefield, one way or another. And if Suigetsu was her only option, so be it.

But it's not all about dim-witted Karin, now is it?

Tenten and Neji had become closer and closer over the weeks.

Tenten, who's group originally consisted Ino, Sakura, Hinata and herself had changed. In fact, all the groups had changed.

Tenten was now seemingly best friends with Hinata, who was her best friend before, Lee, who she always joked around with and Neji, who everyone seemed to think had a certain romance with Tenten.

Sakura's group of best friends had also changed. Now, she grouped with Ino and Shikamaru, the lovebirds, Temari and Karin, her two mutual friends, and Kiba, someone from Shikamaru's old posse. The group had dubbed themselves…

The Sensational Six.

X

"Hinata! Don't drop it!"

"Lee! Don't throw so far!"

"Tenten! Try and aim at me! Ow! Ow! Ow! Nevermind, don't aim at me."

"Neji! Hurry up and throw!"

During the lunch hours, Tenten, Hinata, Lee and Neji would walk out to the fields with three juggling balls and play a game called "Four-Person-Juggling". They would stand in a square shape and Tenten would commence. She would throw a ball to Neji, who would throw it to Hinata, who threw it to Lee, who threw it all the way back to Tenten. This would continue until they messed up.

But the game wasn't so simple. As soon as Neji caught the first ball, Tenten would throw another, then another, so if you dropped one, it was all over.

The seventh graders had fun with this one.

However, while these four had their simple fun, "The Sensational Six" watched and schemed.

X

"Its soooooooooo obvious that Neji and Tenten like each other." Karin commented.

The 'Sensational Six' were grouped under their normal hangout place: a shady area underneath a few deciduous trees.

"Oh my god, YEAH!" Temari exclaimed. Ino smiled; as usual Shikamaru had his arm around her. "They'd be so cute together."

Sakura nodded in agreement; she was the expert when it came to romance out of her and her friends. "I hate Kurenai-sensei..." Sakura said as she ripped some leaves to shreds. Kiba, sitting beside her gave her a weird look before laughing. "How did the conversation go from Tenten and Neji to us thing Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yeah, Sakura." Temari said grinning.

"I wish _I_ had a boyfriend," Karin said wistfully, looking at Shikamaru and Ino.

Sakura laughed, when a sudden thought struck her. "Guys," she said with a hand motion beckoning the 5 closer. " I've got the perfect scheme to match up Tenten and Neji and piss off Kurenai-sensei."

Soon the end of grade 7 was approaching, with only one month to go the 'Sensational Six' had little time to put their new scheme into action.

Operation: Tenten and Neji are perfect for each other.

Sakura gave it some thought; she wanted her friend to have a boyfriend and experience romance, also she didn't want the 'Sensational Six' to put their plan into action only for it to crash and burn. However Neji wasn't the kind of guy to break a girl's heart but still, the 'Sensational Six' was going to need to be subtle about how they proposed the scheme to their four friends that juggled balls all day. Finally after a long day's thought Sakura had a the perfect way the 'Sensational Six' would propose the scheme and set it into action…. It was sneaky and not direct. Later that day the 'Sensational Six' proposed to Tenten, Neji, Lee and Hinata that Kurenai was obviously panging for love and what better way to make her suffer than seeing all her students happy and in love, while she moped and dreamed of a Prince Charming. It took some arguing with everyone to get the four to agree but finally the 'couples' were made.

Tenten and Neji.

Hinata and Lee

Sakura and Kiba.

Sakura's face burned as she took Kiba's hand, surprisingly, it was very cold. There could be no real romance here; not that she wanted any. Kiba was a friend and only that. Unfortunately to get everyone to go along with the idea she (the creator of the idea) had to go along with it. She took a look back at Temari, Karin and Ino.

All three of them were enjoying the sight of their best friend holding Kiba's hand. Temari and Karin were both too tall to be paired up with someone and Ino and Shikamaru were still together.

BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!!!!!

The bell had rung. Sakura quickly let go of Kiba's hand. They all headed to class. About one foot from their classroom door Sakura came to an abrupt stop and took Kiba's hand. They awkwardly walked into the classroom. Kiba went a step further and pulled out Sakura's chair for her. Surprised but pleased Sakura took the seat before smiling at him and turning to see the other couples. Neji was now pulling out Tenten's chair. Lee with an embarrassed face took his hand out of Hinata's grasp and sat at his own seat.

Sakura scowled at him.

Lee blushed when he saw her, but just looked away.

The rest of the day dragged by while Kurenai droned on and on…

X

The next few days, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura were teaching Tenten and Neji how to act like a couple, while Temari and Karin were lecturing Hinata and Lee on how they were NOT acting like a couple.

"Come on! Don't you two want to piss off Kurenai?"

Hinata and Lee said nothing.

Sakura sighed.

"Come on, Neji. Put your arm around her!"

Neji and Tenten just blushed. They were shy to do anything.

"Okay… then hug each other."

Neji and Tenten hugged each other awkwardly.

Ino grinned.

"Good. Now make out!"

Tenten and Neji jumped away from each other, shocked.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone laughed.

"Just kidding!"

Shikamaru's smile faded.

"Now what?"

"Uhhh…."

"Er…"

"Hmmm…"

Sakura became desperate.

"HUDDLE!"

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Temari and Karin ran into a huddle.

"So what do we teach them?"

"Well, Neji still won't put his arm around the girl! Let's work on that!"

"And we still have to get Lee and Hinata to do something…"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

The 'Sensational Six' dispersed and turned around to face the four.

"Okay, guys. Let's try-"

Sakura stopped in mid-sentence.

They were gone.

X

Neji, Lee, Hinata and Tenten ran all the way to the back of the school before stopping.

Tenten leaned against the school for support.

"Do… you (pant) think… we… got away?"

Neji fell into a sitting position.

"I… don't (pant) know… They… might (pant) be… following us…"

Hinata squatted on the gravel-covered ground.

"We… should (pant) move… just… in case…"

Lee collapsed to the ground and laughed.

"I… don't think… that (pant) any of us… can… run anymore…"

After the four of them caught their breath, Tenten took three multicoloured balls out of her pocket.

"Juggling, anyone?"

X

This went on for a few days, when out of nowhere, Kiba confessed that he had feelings for Sakura. Sakura was obviously shocked, but none the less, flattered, for Kiba was actually quite shy when it came to stuff like this. That had to mean something, so Sakura accepted when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Later after school, in their chat rooms, after having a conversation with Kiba and she actually felt kind of happy that she had said "yes" to him. She got an idea. Neji hadn't spoken up yet but it was obvious that he had feelings for Tenten. So she decided to play matchmaker and hook the two up.

Later in school during their drama class, she decided to write a note to Neji asking him whether or not he liked Tenten; if he said yes then she would go ahead and hook them up. If he said " no," even when it was obvious, he obviously was not ready.

When Kurenai had her back turned, Sakura quickly ripped off a small piece of paper and wrote.

'Do you like Tenten?'

Luckily Neji sat right behind her so Sakura merely "stretched" while dropping the note onto his desk. Neji swiftly picked it up and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura heard a whisper.

"Yeah,"

-Before he placed the small piece of paper back into her hand. Sakura smiled, the plan was a go. Wanting to get evidence of this, Sakura wrote on the same piece of paper:

'Do you want to go out with her?'

-And passed it back to him. He wrote a:

'Yeah,'

-Sakura smiled... now, to get this paper to Tenten. Suddenly an idea struck her. When it was her turn to act she would slip the paper to Tenten and when her turn was over she would take the note back and give it to Neji.

And Tenten and Neji would soon be L-O-V-E, LOVE!

Once again Sakura (using the same piece of paper) wrote:

'Will you go out with Neji?'

-And waited until it was her turn to act. A minute later she headed to the center of the class and "casually" leaned against Tenten's desk, dropping the note onto her desk. Tenten gave her a look while Sakura continued reciting her lines for the play. Tenten smiled and wrote a:

'Yeah, okay.'

-And placed the note on the edge of her desk. She looked at Sakura, who was doing a poor job of acting but was a great job of playing matchmaker. Soon Sakura's lines were over once again she casually brushed past Tenten's desk and when she sat back down gave Neji the note. He smiled and thanked Sakura.

Sakura, satisfied sat back and enjoyed the rest of the play.

X

Throughout the rest of the school year, things went the same way every day.

In the morning, they would all meet at the playground, Tenten would shout out:

"Hi Neji-kun!"

And the two would hug one another.

Then, during the lunch hour, they would run off somewhere with Lee and Hinata to go play a game of some sort. Sometimes they would juggle balls, but that usually ended up with Tenten and Hinata pelting Lee with the juggling balls while Neji laughed his ass off.

Shikamaru and Ino continued through their happy relationship together, spending time together biking, going to parties and just hanging out. At school, they would still take part in the 'Sensational Six'.

Sakura and Kiba acted very romantic with one another throughout their time together, even while with the 'Sensational Six'.

Temari continued throughout the rest of the school year, devoting herself to sports. Karin had taken up a hobby of harassing Tenten about her relationship with Neji. This resulted in being stabbed by a pen numerous times. They too, still participated in the 'Sensational Six'.

The classmates managed to pull through on their grades, and still pissed off the teacher.

Everything was perfect.

Well everything was perfect until Sakura dumped Kiba.

X

Sakura had decided that she did not like Kiba, as he was rude and uncaring. She broke up with him one day at lunch hour. Kiba, of course became very upset.

"Kiba,"

Kiba looked at Sakura.

"What?"

"How would you feel if we weren't together?"

It took a few seconds for this sentence to kick in.

"Oh god! You want to break up with me!"

Kiba started to cry.

Sakura just stared.

_He's that pathetic?_ She thought. _We didn't even do anything together! Not a single date! And we've only been together for about 2 weeks or so…_

How the hell had she fallen for him?

X

Sure, the whole thing eventually blew over, but it made people think. They had seemed so happy together. And suddenly, out of the blue, Sakura confessed that she had a problem with the relationship.

It made Ino and Tenten question their relationships as well.

X

Well, yeah, for a while, everyone was happy. A lot of people were paired together, even Neji and me! Sure, everything was perfect for a while, but this stuff doesn't last forever. I guess Sakura just didn't feel that way about Kiba. But it made me think. Do I really like Neji?

X

**OK!!! Well that took a while. Wow… long chappie. Um… I don't know when I'll update again. Hopefully within a week… Well special thanks to Straight! She helped me write a lot of this! Hmm… random thought but, should I change my pen name? Hmm…**


End file.
